Aventeer Vokar
| Assign = | FinalAssign = Commanding Officer, | Rank = Fleet Admiral| Insignia = | }} Aventeer Vokar was an officer serving the Romulan Star Empire during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. He had a record of ruthless behavior, but as a staunch Romulan nationalist he always completed his missions for the greater good of the Empire. He did not physically appear to command much authority, being both small and thin. Vokar is best known for commanding the Romulan flagship Tomed during the disastrous Tomed Incident, which history records as being used to destroy the Federation outposts in the Foxtrot system. Commanding the Daami Vokar had always been an ambitious officer, even having ambitions of someday becoming Praetor, and rose to the rank of Admiral quite quickly. His first command was a vessel named the Daami, and it was while commanding this ship that he first met a Starfleet lieutenant named John Harriman. Harriman was serving as Helmsman on the starfleet vessel [[USS Hunley|USS Hunley]] when it arrived to answer a distress call sent by the freighter [[SS Dakota|SS Dakota]]. The Dakota and the Hunley had both crossed into Romulan space, and Vokar ordered both vessels destroyed. The Daami was able to outperform and outgun both vessels, leading to a victory, however Vokar was outwitted by Harriman and ended up losing command of his vessel. He demanded that Harriman kill him, but was instead stunned and put in stasis. He was taken prisoner by the Federation and eventually exchanged for a captured Federation spy. The Romulans only let him live due to his connections in the Senate. Due to this failure, Vokar was demoted to Sublieutenant (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins). Commanding the Tomed Though he was forced to climb the chain of command once again, by 2311 Vokar had regained the rank of Admiral and was serving as commander of the Romulan Fleet. Starfleet considered him to be one of the most dangerous Romulans to the preservation of peace, and Harriman, now captain of the , often referred to him as the largest threat. While on an undercover mission aboard the Tomed in Federation space, Vokar witnessed the destruction of the [[USS Universe|USS Universe]] and mistook it for the testing of a metaweapon. This evidence when presented to the delegation at Algeron put the Federation into an uncomfortable situation. The history records state that Vokar while commanding the Tomed led a rogue attack on the Foxtrot sector in an attempt to start a war against the Federation. In actuality, however, Tomed was sabotaged by a Starfleet Intelligence team consisting of Drysi Gravenor, Elias Vaughn, and John Harriman. Specifically, they sabotaged the containment field on the quantum-singularity powered warp drive. When it became apparent that the field would collapse, Vokar ordered the Tomed to be placed on a heading away from any populated systems and ordered the ship abandoned. His executive officer, Renka Linavil stayed behind as did four engineers. Vokar soon realized that the ship had been sabotaged and also that whoever sabotaged it was looking to capture, not destroy it. His attempts to overpower the Starfleet Intelligence team were unsucessful, and the remaining Romulans were eventually captured. Harriman gave them a choice to either come with him as prisoners or stay behind and be killed when the ship exploded. When one of the engineers, Alira T'Sil, chose the first option, Vokar responded by snapping her neck and killing her. Disgusted by this course of action, Harriman shot Vokar with a phaser set on stun, and then proceeded to set the course of Tomed to the Foxtrot sector. Locked in the brig of his own ship, Vokar was presumably killed when the Tomed exploded. (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins) Vokar, Aventeer Vokar, Aventeer Category:Romulan admirals